


Date

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [551]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Fluff, Hipster Sam Winchester, M/M, Punk Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: Prompt: 176 with sastiel please? (Prompt #176 punk and hipster AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

> where i got the masterlist (jenna-louise-coleman.tumblr.com/post/101108410018/au-prompt-masterpost)  
> also i don't accept prompts here, please send them to my tumblr lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via ask or anonymous submit

Cas was waiting patiently out of the coffee shop he had agreed to meet Sam up in, giving a dirty glare to anyone who looked at him funnily, with his piercings, and the tattoos that peeked out of his shirt, and going up his neck.

Sam walked around the corner, taking off his earbuds, and wrapping the cord around his music player, before shoving the device in his pocket.

“You’re late.” Cas grumbled, but he had a soft smile on his face, looking at his boyfriend.

“Sorry, Dean was holding me up.” Sam shrugged.

“I may forgive you…”

“Yeah? And how’ll you do that, Cas?” Sam grinned.

“Gimme a kiss and we’ll call it even.” Cas said. Sam leaned down, cupping Cas’ face before he kissed Cas, who kissed back appreciatively, before the two parted. “C'mon, Sam, you’re the one that wanted to meet here, so lets grab some food.”

The two walked in, hand curling in the other’s, and they chatted softly before they got to the counter and ordered their food.

_

“So I finally got the tattoos I wanted.” Cas grinned.

Sam’s face lit up, and he put down the bagel he was eating.

“What? I thought that you weren’t going to get them.” Sam grinned. “Pics?”

“Fuckin’ course, Sam.” Cas scoffed, pulling out his phone and flipping through the pictures he had to finally getting to the one he wanted.

Cas handed the phone to Sam, and Sam looked excitedly.

Sure enough, Cas had the two tattoos he’d been mentioning of getting. Or he got the first part of them, anyway.

Two unfinished wings stretched across the top of his back, draping over his shoulders, and Sam grinned.

“I need a few other appointment to finish them, and I want you to come with me for them.”

“Sounds like a great date.” Sam said, handing the phone back.

“Awesome. Maybe I can convince you to get a few yourself.”

Sam snorted. “Yeah right. Like that’ll happen.”

“Come on Sam. I think that you’ll look wonderful with some.”

“Maybe. I’ll think about it.” Sam said, taking a long drink of his tea.

“You better Winchester.” Cas laughed.

Sam rolled his eyes, but he had a smile.


End file.
